As a display device for production machine provided with a display with a touch panel and a controller having a computer function to allow display of various kinds of screens on a display surface of the display, a display device for injection molding machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and a display device for injection molding machine disclosed in Patent Literature 2 have been known.
The display device for injection molding machine disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that a display screen of a display unit provided in a man-machine interface of an injection molding machine is divided into two areas so as to use one area of the display screen as an exclusive main screen area and the remaining area of the display screen as an exclusive sub screen area, wherein the main screen area has a controller function switch by which a controller function of the injection molding machine can be operated and displays a setting unit which allows settings of entire conditions of the injection molding machine and monitoring data, while the sub screen area displays various kinds of data such as monitoring data desired to display as needed independently from the main screen area. The display device for injection molding machine disclosed in patent Literature 2 is also provided with a display with a touch panel and a controller having a computer function to allow display of various kinds of screens on a display surface of the display, wherein a plurality of screen switch keys provided for respective screen items to switch various kinds of screens is displayed in an upper area and a lower area of a basic screen on the display surface of the display and, as needed, a small screen such as a ten-key screen is displayed on the display surface by a window screen.